totfpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Tess the Golden/Colours of the Sun
Author's Note OK, here's another chapter like AfC that doesn't contribute much to the plot beyond more hinting at the main villain, but fills in a letter. ;D Get ready for a truant-playing pegasus, magical portals, a dog who can smell them, and shadowy hints of Julien in the background. Chapter 3 Colours of the Sun Near the Castle, a young pegasus lay in a field, looking up at the sky. She sighed contentedly, rolling over onto her side and closing her eyes, basking in the sun's warm glow. Then she stood up, stretching luxuriously before spreading her wings and leaping into the air. Soaring upwards, eyes still closed, she began to spin. Higher and higher she spun, until she suddenly shot out her wings. Her eyes snapped open as she soared to a stop, circling to view the land below her. This was much better than learning about portals in school. “Danielle, what colour is a portal? Danielle, what are the different kinds of portals? Danielle … Danielle … Danielle …” Who cares about school anyways? They don't teach you anything you couldn't find out for yourself if you wanted. She'd much rather be out here, flying wild and free to the sun. Turning her eyes towards it, she gasped, startled. Her wings stiffened and she plunged from the sky. Quickly saving herself, the young pegasus soared upwards again. She turned her face to the sun again and hovered there in wonder. The sun, of course, glowed brilliantly, but now it shone in rainbow colours, glittering, red to violet. The pegasus blinked, shaking her head. But the sunlight still sparkled, colourful as the rainbow. Now, Danielle might not hold much of school, but she was curious enough to kill a tiger. Flapping her large wings, she flew upwards, towards the sun. Eagerly flapping on, she was by no means prepared for what happened next. As Danielle reached the colours, there was a flash of bright light. She felt a strong wind, and soon she was buffeted about like a leaf in a gale. Then, as suddenly as it had come, the wind was gone. Blinking, Danielle shook herself and gazed down to the ground. For the second time that morning, she started and nearly crashed. That wasn't Tesslantia below her. ><>< Julien, returned? No, never! He was dead, defeated! She had defeated him herself, years ago on Tesslantia, as the Queen. However, it had only been a month ago here on Earth, where time passed more slowly than on Foxine. As she paced the path in the park, the Queen — here simply known as Tessa — stared fixedly at the ground, thinking. No, it simply wasn't possible. Julien was dead. It was a different black balmine, it had to be, she reassured herself, knowing all the while how rare black balmines were. But if it was Julien … Tessa gazed upwards and sighed, hanging her head in despair … then quickly looked up again. Was that … it couldn't be … a pegasus? ><>< Danielle was lost. Totally and completely. She had to admit it. She had absolutely no idea where she was, and to make matters worse, she didn't even know what planet she was on! Danielle groaned and scanned the ground again. Was that someone waving? Not at her, she was sure. And yet … it did seem as though the figure was facing upwards. Maybe she should get a bit closer … Danielle was sick and tired of being startled. Once again, she managed to catch herself before slamming into the ground. She then began soaring downwards, still disbelieving what she thought she saw. The Queen. ><>< Tessa breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Danielle circling down to her. A pegasus on earth was definitely not good. “Hum, a pegasus,” Tessa feigned indifference as Danielle landed in front of her. “Hmm. You're … Danielle, aren't you?” Danielle's jaw dropped. “How did you … I mean, excuse me, your Highness,” she curtsied, almost tripping over her mane. Tessa winked. “I know everything. I also happen to know that it's exactly 10 o'clock in the morning, and you should be in school.” She frowned at the abashed pegasus. “Well, how did you get here?” “Um, well, I was in a field, and then the colours, I mean the sun … and the wind …” Danielle stuttered. “And don't tell me you're on a class trip. Miss M'med would not take her students through a portal. She knows enough about them. For example, that they are ways to get to another world. And that they have shimmering rainbow colours. And that most only work once. Basically, portals are one-way tickets to Earth.” Danielle gasped, still not comprehending. The Queen, in front of her, on Earth, talking about portals! “Hello?” Tessa called, snapping her fingers in Danielle's face. “I assume it was a portal that you found. Shimmering rainbow colours? Then a flash of light? Strong gusts of wind? A sonic boom, perhaps? That would be lucky, it means it was a two-way, and you should be able to get back again…” Tessa continued rambling on as Danielle tuned out. This was beginning to sound a lot like school. “So anyway, the important thing now is that we get you back,” Tessa was saying as Danielle began listening again. “I hope you understand what a portal is now, at least.” Danielle nodded vigorously. Something about one-way tickets and rainbows. Check. “Now, try flying back the way you came. Maybe it was a two-way, and you can get back.” Danielle leaped into the air and took off. She began flying towards the sun, pondering what had just happened. She had apparently just come through a portal, a way to get from Foxine to Earth. Then she met the Queen, and was told to fly back towards the sun in case it was a two-way, whatever that meant. Probably that you could go through it both ways. Whatever. Danielle rolled her eyes. She didn't see any rainbow ahead of her, so she turned around and began flying back down. “No luck?” Tessa asked when she had landed. Danielle shook her head. “Nope.” Imagine that, saying nope to the Queen! Tessa sighed. “I guess I'll have to get Sal. He'll find a way back for you.” ~TBC Meh. Not so happy with this section. What do you think? TheAuthor Queen of Tesslantia 19:42, July 20, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Chapters